Forever Yours
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Mimato


**+Forever Yours+**

**Una noche mas**

**Tan solo una noche**

**Aquel atardecer se desdibuja de mis ojos**

**Como si lo que supe confiarle...**

**No valiera la pena**

**Las estrellas iluminan el firmamento azul**

**Deseo sean estrellas fugaces**

**Quiero pedir mi deseo**

**El mismo que siempre he anhelado**

**Quiero llegues a mis brazos**

**Que me quieras a mi...**

**Tan solo a mi...**

**Mas se no lo haras**

**No tienes ojos para mi**

**Yo soy...**

**Demasiado tonta**

**No te merezco**

**Soy poco para ti...**

**Para lo que tu vales para mi...**

**No puedo llegar a tu corazon**

**Aunque extienda mi mano**

**Te siento cada vez mas lejos**

**Como si ya no tuvieses motivos para regresar**

**Si es que...**

**Alguna vez estuviste aquí**

**Cierro mis ojos**

**Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios**

**Cierro mi ventana**

**No hay mas que observar**

**Es en vano**

**Mis pasos me llevan a la entrada**

**Abandono mi hogar**

**Ya no puedo permanecer ahí**

**Sin ti...**

**En tu ausencia...**

**Camino lento**

**Como si no hubiese nada valioso...**

**Para mi...**

**Para mi corazon...**

**Para mis sentimientos...**

**Recuerdo tu rostro...**

**Tu sonrisa...**

**Tus ojos...**

**Frunzo los labios**

**Se me conmueves**

**Se me puedes**

**Tu me puedes**

**Tu nombre se escabulle entre mis labios**

**Yamato...**

**Lo hace tierno**

**Dulce...**

**Como tambien melancolico**

**Se ya no estas aquí**

**Conmigo...**

**Tan solo conmigo...**

**Se mi amistad se desvanece de ti**

**Como tambien...**

**Mis sentimientos...**

**Lo que yo siento por ti...**

**Aquello que desde niño sabes**

**Mas tu no regresas**

**No sientes lo que yo**

**No me quieres**

**Ni como tu amiga**

**Lagrimas corren tras mi rostro**

**Siento morir**

**Siento no hay un mañana para mi**

**No sin ti...**

**Sin quien realmente vale para mi...**

**Mis pasos dejan atrás las aceras**

**Me alejo demasiado de mi casa**

**Como si ya no quisiese regresar**

**Como si quisiese hallarte**

**Mas se solo son boberias**

**Tu no estas aquí**

**Te marchaste**

**Como si ya nada importara**

**Siento rabiar**

**Me haces enfadar**

**Aferro mis manos a mi pecho**

**Bajo la mirada**

**-Tonto...!-añado a gritos de llanto**

**Caigo rendida al suelo**

**Siento quebrarme**

**Lejos de ti...**

**Sollozo desesperada**

**Siento mis hombros tiritar**

**Como si en tu ausencia...**

**Yo no valiera nada**

**Me desgarras**

**Te extraño**

**Te quiero aquí**

**Conmigo...**

**Tan solo conmigo...**

**Mas se no escuchas mi plegaria**

**No me escuchas**

**Jamas lo hiciste**

**No regresaras**

**Aunque realmente lo desee asi**

**Me deshago en dolor**

**Jamas me habia sentido asi**

**Pero tu...**

**Contigo,es diferente**

**Tu me haces sufrir**

**Tan solo tu...**

**Mas no puedo evitarlo**

**Te amo**

**Te quiero**

**Quiero sentirte mio**

**Aunque realmente no pueda**

**Vuelvo a rabiar**

**Recuerdo no estas aquí**

**Aquí,en Odaiba**

**Golpeo una y otra vez el suelo**

**Lo hago desesperada**

**-Por que...?!-golpeo rapida-Por que me hiciste esto...?!Por que te marchaste,Yamato...?!Por que me dejaste...?!-añado a gritos de llanto**

**Me ciego ante mis palabras**

**Por que digo esas tonterias?**

**Por que?**

**No hay motivos para creerlo asi**

**Cubro mi boca con una de mis manos**

**La otra la aferro al suelo**

**Intento desgarrarlo**

**Dejarlo tal como yo**

**Hecho añicos...**

**Sabes que tu eres responsable de esto**

**De lo que a mi me sucede**

**Vuelvo a cegarme ante mis palabras**

**Pero...que estoy diciendo?**

**Si yo...**

**Fui quien se arriesgo a amarte**

**Oigo como una melodia inunda mis oidos**

**Me encuentro perpleja**

**Esa es...**

**Una melodia de armonica**

**Tu armonica**

**Volteo**

**Lo hago lenta**

**Temo equivocarme**

**Mas no lo hago**

**Alli estas**

**De pie,tocando ese bello sonido**

**Frunzo los labios**

**Me conmueves**

**Tal como siempre lo has hecho**

**Te detienes**

**Abres tus ojos**

**Aquellos azulados que desde niña me cautivan**

**Me sonries tierno**

**Como si intentases pedirme disculpas**

**Mas no sabes como hacerlo**

**No conmigo...**

**Mas dejas de dudar**

**Te deshaces ante mi llanto**

**Te acercas a mi**

**Lo haces lento**

**Quieres hacerme esperar**

**Aun mas de lo que ya lo he hecho**

**Me pongo de pie debil**

**No tengo fuerzas**

**Las pierdo**

**Poco a poco,lo hago**

**Me encuentro perpleja una vez mas**

**Te detienes**

**Te arrepientes de estar aquí**

**Conmigo...**

**Tan solo conmigo...**

**Mas no es asi**

**Extiendes tus brazos hacia ambos lados**

**Esperas por mi**

**Que corra a tus brazos**

**Y me deshaga en ellos**

**Tal como siempre lo he hecho**

**Me conoces**

**Sabes que tu me puedes**

**Que tan solo contigo quiero estar**

**Frunzo los labios**

**Una de mis lagrimas cae al suelo**

**Se quiebra**

**Queda atrás**

**En un pasado espero jamas recuperar**

**Ya no quiero sufrir**

**Por ti...**

**Quiero ser feliz**

**Contigo...**

**Tan solo contigo...**

**Corro a tus brazos**

**Como si no hubiese un mañana por vivir...**

**Como si intentase huir de lo que hace instantes era mi realidad...**

**Lo hago rapida**

**Como tambien entre risas**

**Me siento a gusto**

**Estas aquí...**

**Conmigo...**

**Tan solo conmigo...**

**Me quieres**

**Realmente me quieres**

**Mas eso ya no tiene valor para mi**

**Ya no estoy pendiente si me correspondes**

**Solo quiero sentirte a mi lado**

**No importa de que manera**

**Solo conmigo...**

**Me aferro a tu pecho**

**Intento resguardarme en el mismo**

**Ya no dejarte ir**

**Que te quedes...**

**Por siempre...**

**Para siempre...**

**Me confinas con tus brazos**

**Me fundes en un abrazo**

**Un calido y dulce abrazo**

**Te desgarro la piel**

**Me rindo una vez mas a llorar**

**Me miras triste**

**Te sientes asi**

**Mas no puedo permitirlo**

**No tolero me veas de esta manera**

**Escondo mi cabeza entre tu cuerpo**

**Tu pecho,tus brazos**

**Tu playera se humedece**

**Mis lagrimas lo hacen**

**Me acoges triste**

**No comprendes que me sucede**

**Si tu...**

**Estas aquí**

**Y sabes que por ello deberia de sentirme a gusto**

**Mas no puedo hacerlo**

**Sabiendo que hace tiempo te marchaste**

**Y yo...**

**Realmente sufri por ello**

**Me tomas del rostro**

**Te miro fundida en lagrimas de cristal**

**Me miras dulce**

**Tus ojos parecen decirme que todo estara bien**

**Que ya estas aquí**

**Y que no te iras**

**Ya no mas**

**Me acercas a tu rostro**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**No lo dudo**

**Hago lo mismo**

**Aguardo por ti**

**Me lo robas**

**Me robas un beso**

**Nuestro primer y unico beso**

**Siento fallecer entre tus labios**

**Aquella exquisita sensacion**

**Tan perfecta...**

**Tan suave...**

**Aquella con la que siempre sueño**

**Me aferras a tus labios**

**No quieres termine**

**No quieres dude**

**Quieres quedarte conmigo**

**Para siempre...**

**Por siempre...**

**Respondo**

**Respondo a aquello que me brindas**

**Como si no pudiese evitarlo**

**Como si fuera incapaz de detenerte**

**Me sujeto de tus caderas con fuerza**

**Me arrojas al suelo**

**Te echas sobre mi**

**Siento mis piernas entrelazadas con tus caderas**

**Aquello no se desvanece aun**

**Tal como nuestro beso**

**Ambos nos rendimos a amarnos**

**De manera pura**

**Sincera,dulce...**

**Quiebro ese beso**

**Te vuelves hacia mi**

**Me miras**

**No se como lo haces**

**Tan solo me miras**

**Suspiro una y otra vez**

**Siento me falta el aire**

**-Mimi...-pronuncias mi nombre apenado-Perdoname...yo...-**

**-Esta bien...-añado aun entre suspiros-No te preocupes...-sonrio**

**-Eh?-**

**Te confino entre mis brazos**

**Te refugio entre mi cuerpo**

**Oculto tu cabeza entre mis senos**

**No te niegas**

**Mis manos juegan con tu cabello**

**Lo hacen lentas**

**No quieren te espantes**

**-Solo...prometeme algo...-me siento toda una enamorada**

**-Seguro...-sonries-Que quieres?-**

**-Prometeme que ya no te marcharas...-siento mis palabras dulces-Dime que ya no me dejaras...que te quedaras aquí,por siempre conmigo...-procuro sientas mi suplica**

**No me respondes**

**Te ciegas ante mis palabras**

**Me sientes sincera**

**Sabes lo que siento por ti**

**Ahora lo sabes**

**De seguro,no sabes que decir**

**No sabes de estas situaciones**

**No sabes de mi**

**De lo que tu significas para mi**

**Sonries**

**Te sientes feliz**

**-Esta bien...-susurras**

**-Eh?-**

**-Me quedare aquí...por siempre contigo,Mimi...-añades dulce**

**Mis mejillas se tornan mas que rosadas**

**Al igual que las tuyas**

**Siento volar**

**Me siento mas que feliz**

**Me quieres**

**Se me quieres**

**Me lo has prometido**

**Te quedaras**

**Y jamas te marcharas**

**Siempre estaras a mi lado**

**Lo se**

**Ya no tengo por que dudar**

**Ambos cerramos nuestros ojos**

**Pareces dormir**

**Mas yo no lo hago**

**Me pierdo entre mis pensamientos**

**En lo que para mi significas**

**En lo que te he otorgado**

**Mi corazon**

**Por siempre tuyo**

**+THE END+**


End file.
